museafandomcom-20200215-history
Alysheba
Alysheba is the God of Order—not as in the lawful alignment, though that’s part of it. Alysheba represents Order in its purest form: as a source of energy, magic, and control. Powers Alysheba can “see things as they really are.” He can inflict his will upon and command the obedience of any creature. Obedience After reciting a traditional prayer to Alysheba, either work at a forge or strike a small replica of an anvil or a sizable flat stone with a hammer for at least 10 minutes. If the sound of your hammer draws a creature near, encourage it to join in your worship of the Dragarchon. If hostilities become inevitable, leap into the fray with a battle shout in praise of Alysheba. Perform some small act toward maintaining your weapon, such as sharpening or polishing it, as you conclude your obedience with another prayer to Alysheba’s might and wisdom. Alternatively, if you have created something through this effort, grant it to the next person you meet who strikes you as fair and honorable. Gain a +1 profane bonus on all attack rolls made with totem spears. Evangelist Boons # Strategic Warrior (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/a/anticipate-peril/ anticipate peril] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/status/ status] 2/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/g/glyph-of-warding/ glyph of warding] 1/day # Sensibility of Crafting (Su): Your understanding of the inner workings of magical crafting has won you a protective boon from your ancestors and from Alysheba himself, allowing you to better avoid powers drawn from magical items. You gain a +4 profane bonus on any saving throw against an effect generated by a magic item. This includes spells cast from scrolls, staves, or wands. # Sacred Crafting (Ex): You are granted insight into the finest techniques for crafting magic items, glimpsing secrets of forgotten master smiths and glimpsing the revelations of ancient Teklan masters. When calculating the base cost for creating an item, perform all the calculations and then reduce the base cost by 10%. This discount affects the crafting time as well as the final price of the item. In addition, you can use [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fabricate/ fabricate] once per day as a spell-like ability. Though you can’t create magic items with the fabricate spell, you may use it to create items that you later enhance magically. Exalted Boons # Forgecrafter (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/crafter-s-fortune/ crafter’s fortune] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/f/fox-s-cunning/ fox’s cunning] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/m/magic-weapon/ greater magic weapon] 1/day # Ironskin (Ex): Your skin is as thick and tough as that of a Teklo who’s worked the forge for 50 years, every scratch and burn associated with the memory of a masterpiece you’ve realized in stone or steel. As a free action, you can toughen your skin further, gaining DR 10/chaotic and evil. Dismissing this ability is also a free action. This ability lasts a number rounds per day equal to 1 + 1 for every 4 Hit Dice you possess (maximum 6 rounds). The rounds don’t need to be consecutive. # Hammerfist Ally (Sp): You can bring forth an ancient stone construct forged specifically to protect the beloved followers of the Dragarchon. Once per day as a standard action, you can summon a stone golem to aid you. You gain telepathy with the golem to a range of 100 feet. The golem follows your commands perfectly for 1 minute for every Hit Die you possess before vanishing back to its home. The golem takes the form of a sculpted Teklo hero wielding two massive warhammers, the holy symbol of Alysheba hanging prominently around its neck. Its statistics remain unchanged despite these cosmetic alterations. Sentinel Boons # Battlefield Protector (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/sanctuary/ sanctuary] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/shield-of-faith/ shield of faith] 2/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/prayer/ prayer] 1/day # Holy Artificer (Su): The spirit of an ancient warrior or artisan guides your hand when you set your mind toward creation, inspiring you and helping you perfect your craft. You gain the artificer’s touch granted power from the Artifice domain if you don’t already have access to it. Use your character level instead of cleric level to determine the power of your artificer’s touch. # Earthen Smite (Su): You call upon your connection with the earth and its hidden strength to levy it behind your holy attacks. Whenever you use your smite evil ability, you can choose to add 2d6 points of acid damage to your damage roll. If you don’t have access to smite evil, you can instead add 2d6 points of acid damage to a single attack against an evil opponent three times per day. You must declare your use of this ability before you roll your attack. If you miss or if the target is not evil, the use is wasted. Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Olivia's characters Category:Gods Category:Refrain characters